


Soulmates

by Bumblebee_01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee_01/pseuds/Bumblebee_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sterek sterk sterek sterk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Chapter 1: Passion w/a hint of jealousy O.O

     I breathe heavily as I run down the street. I had been working on an assignment when Scott had called to ask where I was. I had lost track of time and had rushed to get dressed. As I apologized, and ran down my steps, and out my door. I sigh in relive as I see the crosswalk that leads straight to the woods. I would've drove there but I didn't have time to go looking for my keys.

     I get snapped from my thoughts as a blaring sound rings through my ears. I turn my head as a bright light invades my eye sight. Next, thing I know I'm on the floor a rock digging into my shoulder. As I feel warm skin brush against my lower arm a spark goes off inside of my head, like a warning sign. I register hot breath graze the side of my neck. I feel a puff of air graze my cheek gently as a light blonde head pops into view. Almost as if in slow motion. I look into a pair of eyes that seemed to almost flash orange, but as I glance into his eyes a second time they have seemed to have turned into a richly artic ocean color. I blink slowly as he stands to full height. My heart shutters at the look that crosses his face as if he was trying to undress me with his icy eyes. I glance away as I attempt to stand on my own two feet when a tanned hand is suddenly put out to me. I glance up at his face searchingly, have expecting him to suddenly turn into some mystical creature from the night.

     When nothing happens I slowly reach my hand out to him. He helps me to my feet and a small smile graces his handsome face. 'so cute.' I think absently. I mentally slap myself shocked by the mere thought of what just passed through me. 'I am in a happy relationship with my very own sourwolf.' I think sternly, ashamed at myself. My attention is turned back to the warmth still wrapped around my hand. Quickly I let go as I let my other hand pat the dirt of my butt as I look awkwardly at the man before me. "Are you okay?", asked the tall platinum blonde man. "Yes.. um thank you for that. I would've not really liked to be flattened by a beat up Toyota." I say as a smile cross's my face in thanks.

     The figure let's loose a raspy laugh. I grin as I question," I'm Stiles. What's your name?" He give's me a look and smirks before replying. "It's Zachery, but you can call me Zach. And your welcome, besides I got to meet you didn't I." My eye's widened at the open flirtation that he showed to me.

     Before I could explain that I was totally unavailable my phone that had somehow survived being thrown to the unforgiving cement started to play 'my werewolf boyfriend'(Me & Scott still make jokes about it when Derek calls me). I remember what had caused all of this. I quickly bend down and scoop up my blue Nokia Lumia 920 and look at the caller ID and see the sleeping face of my mate staring back at me. I look back up at Zach and flash a smile and a quick good-bye before dashing back a cross the cross walk. I wave absently over my shoulder as I barely register the good-bye that is shouted back at me as I dash into the closest opening to the woods in the direction of the rebuilt hale pack house.

***

I push some flimsy branches out of my way, as I near my destination.


End file.
